La Vérité sur les marshmallows
by Katsuri-san
Summary: "Byakuran avait toujours adoré les marshmallow, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Néanmoins, ils ne devinrent une véritable obsession que lorsqu'il la rencontra. Alice." Ceci est un drame en trois actes où se mêlent la romance et les rêveries, le Japon et la mafia. Ceci est l'histoire de la mystérieuse Alice, la femme derrière Byakuran. Byakuran x OC. No Mary-Sue. OS ?


**Ohaéyo gozaimasu ! *s'incline devant un lectorat suspicieux***

**Ceci est une nouvelle fois une chose étrange surgie de mon cerveau à cause d'un rêve très bizarre sur Byakuran. Bref, osef ma vie, je vous laisse lire.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de cette fanfiction, à part Graziella, Marco, Laura et Alice, appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction U.U  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Byakuran avait toujours adoré les marshmallow, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Néanmoins, ils ne devinrent une véritable obsession que lorsqu'il _la _rencontra.

Alice.

Ce prénom signifie Vérité et pour lui, il lui avait tout de suite semblé que le sourire si rare de cette fille était vrai. De même que ses rougeurs lorsqu'elle avait vu son air dépité devant le rayon vide de sucreries à la supérette et lui avait tendu son paquet de marshmallows.

- De toute façon, avait-elle grommelé devant ses yeux brillants de reconnaissance, je dois perdre du poids.

- Ah bon ? Tu m'as l'air plutôt bien comme ça !

Elle avait rougi de plus belle et balbutié un "m-m-merci" que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait trouvé adorable. C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé. Un paquet de marshmallows, une supérette et des kilos soi-disant en trop. Après coup, Byakuran avait béni les complexes des filles de son âge quant à leur poids. En quelques phrases, il avait appris qu'elle vivait dans un immeuble à deux rues de là et qu'elle suivait un cursus en langues à l'université. Pas difficile non plus de deviner qu'elle avait des chats si on regardait ses courses d'où émergeait un nombre de conserves conséquents.

- Ça doit être lourd, avait déclaré le jeune homme en prenant d'autorité un sac. Tu veux que je t'aide à les porter ?

Nouveau rougissement, nouveau sourire en retour.

- Ca veut dire oui, je suppose.

Byakuran avait également toujours été à l'aise en public. Il était le genre de personnes à pouvoir lier des liens très facilement sans aucun effort. Alors, il ne douta pas qu'elle allait accepter, ce qu'elle fit après un moment d'hésitation.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, avait soufflé la jeune femme.

- Pas du tout, pas du tout !

Et il était parti en sifflotant d'un air joyeux, oubliant qu'elle était censée le guider. Comme quoi, Byakuran avait toujours eu aussi cette insouciance incroyable. Elle l'avait vite rattrapé et ils s'étaient mis à parler de choses aussi bancales et banales que le quartier ou la météo. Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils étaient déjà devant l'immeuble qu'habitait la jeune femme.

- Au fait, moi, c'est Alice. Enchantée ! sourit-elle, le souffle court d'avoir dû suivre le rythme de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Byakuran, de même.

Une brève lueur qu'il ne put interpréter passa dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Après quelques politesses, elle reprit ses courses et lui fit un signe de main avant d'ouvrir la porte sécurisée et de monter les escaliers sans se retourner.

A ce moment-là, Byakuran n'aurait pas pu deviner que cette scène où elle s'éloignait de lui sans un regard reviendrait dans ses pires cauchemars.

* * *

Le jeune homme oublia rapidement cette fille et reprit son train-train de vie habituel avec le sourire, même si l'expression d'Alice en entendant son nom lui revint lorsqu'il entama son paquet de bonbons. Il aurait presque dit qu'elle avait peur mais peur de quoi, au juste ? Il s'était montré poli, gentil, plutôt bienveillant même. Alors pourquoi ? Le cours magistral sur les institutions juridictionnelles dans lequel il se trouvait le ramena à la réalité alors que le professeur raclait sa gorge. Byakuran soupira, avala une poignée de marshmallows et oublia ces interrogations sans importance. Du moins, jusqu'au déjeuner.

Il partait manger avec sa bande d'amis au restaurant universitaire lorsque l'un eux, Marco, poussa quelqu'un sans faire exprès.

- Désolée ! s'excusa aussitôt la personne, qui n'était pourtant pas en tort.

Ce fait amusa le jeune homme et il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Arrangeant ses cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne, tenant précieusement son sac de cours contre elle, Alice venait de se figer en le voyant.

- Oh, mais c'est Alice-chan, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- By-Byakuran !

Il la prit par les épaules et entreprit de l'introduire dans son groupe qui la regardait déjà en plaisantant.

- Je vous présente Alice-chan, je l'ai rencontré il y a une semaine dans mon quartier.

- Deux, corrigea-t-elle.

- En tout cas, soyez gentils avec elle !

Etant habitués aux lubies du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, personne ne protesta. Néanmoins, elle parut se tendre un peu lorsqu'elle vit un Japonais aux cheveux roux qui arrivait vers eux.

- Byakuran-san ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé, souffla Irie Shôichi dans un italien approximatif.

- Shô-chan, où étais-tu encore passé ? l'interpella l'intéressé.

- Je parlais avec un fan du Japon, un Anglais, je crois…

Il remarqua alors la présence d'Alice ce qui s'ensuivit de nouvelles présentations, en italien puis en japonais. Elle expliqua par la suite qu'elle étudiait trois langues (français, japonais et italien) à la fac.

- Tu viens manger avec nous, Alice-san ? proposa l'homme à lunettes dans sa langue d'origine, heureux de pouvoir utiliser le parler nippon.

La jeune femme hésita clairement un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

- Enfin, si ça ne vous déran-

- Allons-y, s'exclama Byakuran en prenant les deux par le bras. Si on attend trop, ça va être le bordel pour trouver une place.

Elle le regarda un instant, comme si elle tentait d'analyser la sincérité de son visage, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Ce jour-là, Alice rendit les armes.

Le premier acte d'un drame sur fond de romance venait de se terminer.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, rythmées par les cours, les déjeuners au restaurant universitaire et les marshmallows. La jeune femme avait fini par se rattacher au groupe d'étudiants venant tous d'universités différentes (une Italienne aux cheveux châtains, Laura, était elle aussi à la faculté de langues) malgré sa timidité presque maladive du début. Elle devint particulièrement amie avec Graziella, une superbe sicilienne brune flirtant avec tous les garçons qui passaient.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, l'avait-elle rassurée lors de leur première conversation seule à seule, Byaku-chan ne m'intéresse plus. Trop rêveur et pas assez sérieux au lit.

Alice avait failli s'étouffer avec son verre de saké.

Quel que soit le membre de leur bande, ils étaient tous accros au Japon : c'était peut-être même ce qui rendait leurs liens uniques alors qu'ils étaient si différents. Marco, Italien typique aux cheveux et yeux noirs, étudiait l'économie et passait son temps en soirée c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Byakuran et Graziella. La sulfureuse brune passait en troisième année de médecine et avait rencontré le jeune homme à la chevelure neige au lycée. Laura, la plus âgée du groupe malgré son air enfantin dû à un visage plutôt rond, se spécialisait en Japonais. Quant à Shôichi, il étudiait la chimie et l'informatique grâce à un programme d'échange étudiant.

Cela faisait presque un semestre qu'Alice s'était jointe au groupe, pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas voulu sortir avec eux. Malgré les mimiques boudeuses de Byakuran et les supplications infantiles de sa meilleure amie, elle avait refusé catégoriquement de les suivre dans les rues fêtardes et bruyantes du centre-ville.

- Tu es sûre ? réitéra l'étudiant en droit, ennuyé que leur amie ne se déplace pas. Ce serait plus drôle si tu venais.

- Pour que Grazi-chan me fasse boire comme un trou ? Je passe mon tour.

Ils étaient tous en train de manger un sandwich dans l'herbe, profitant de leurs derniers jours avant les révisions.

- Mais Alice-chan ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire comme Shô-kun, protesta Marco en montrant du doigt leur ami roux. Tu as bossé pendant toute l'année, tu peux bien venir avec nous.

- Même toi qui as rien foutu, t'y vas quand même, ricana Graziella.

L'Italien lui jeta un regard noir, termina sa dernière bouchée puis se jeta sur la sicilienne pour la chatouiller. Laura ignora froidement l'agitation à côté d'elle et eut un sourire de circonstance qui parut étrangement faux aux yeux d'Alice.

- Bah, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, articula-t-elle avec une innocence allant si mal avec ses joues devenues plus fines au fil des mois.

La jeune femme eut un petit sursaut, passant des yeux brillants d'une satisfaction mal contenue de la mince étudiante au sourire joyeux de Byakuran. Elle serra les dents, réfléchit deux secondes à peine à cause de l'émotion vive qui lui étreignait le cœur, puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est d'accord, je viens, asséna l'étudiante en langue. Par contre, je n'ai pas de voiture…

- C'est pas grave ça ! On fera du covoiturage, babilla l'accro aux sucreries.

Laura et Alice s'affrontèrent du regard discrètement pendant le reste de la pause, piquées à vif. Auparavant, elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement appréciées mais là, ça dépassait des sommets. Byakuran ne sembla pas remarquer la lutte silencieuse des deux femmes qui l'entouraient, reprenant sa conversation avec Shôichi sur combien les desserts de sa mère lui manquait. Plus insouciant, tu meurs.

Le lendemain soir, la jeune femme prit le temps de se préparer, seule dans son petit appartement étudiant. Douche, soins du corps, du visage, maquillage, choix des habits, choix des chaussures : tout y passa. Elle attendit alors que son ami vienne la chercher tout en feuilletant l'unique album photo qu'elle possédait. Il ne contenait aucun cliché de sa vie d'avant, pas la moindre image familiale ou de petit ami. Juste le vide jusqu'à une photo prise par Graziella lors des derniers beaux jours d'automne : Byakuran léchait la glace que venait d'acheter Alice, la faisant rougir plus que de raison, sous les rires de Marco. Ah, il était déjà loin le temps où elle se méfiait de lui, le temps où elle ne le considérait que comme un ami à l'université…

La sonnette retentit à plusieurs reprises, signe évident de l'arrivée de Byakuran (qui s'amusait toujours avec) et elle rangea l'album précipitamment. Enfilant ses chaussures aux talons compensés vertigineux (selon elle seulement car Graziella portait sans complexe le double de ça, avoisinant ainsi les douze centimètres), elle prit une veste à la va-vite et alla rejoindre le jeune homme au bas de l'immeuble. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant sortir, une couleur légère envahissant ses pommettes.

- Alice-chan, tu n'avais jamais mis cette robe !

La jeune femme rougit devant le regard ébloui de son ami, qui était lui habillé de façon habituelle (selon lui, pas selon elle !) avec un haut blanc à une bretelle, un blouson en cuir, des bottes de la même matière et un pantalon noir déchiré. A force de fréquenter des gens beaux et minces, elle s'était débrouillée pour perdre une taille de vêtement et en avait acheté des nouveaux au cas où, dont cette robe de soirée noire à bustier.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion, marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Tu vas en mettre plein la vue aux autres.

Il lui ouvrit la portière de sa petite voiture, la faisant rigoler face à cette galanterie, puis partit s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur avant de mettre le cap sur le centre-ville. Ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous, un bar nommé très sympathiquement "Le mafiosi assoiffé" : l'intérieur était chaleureux, bien qu'un peu sombre, et la musique dansante résonnait dans leurs oreilles. L'étudiante en lettres regarda d'un air suspicieux le barman, pas certaine de lui faire confiance avec un nom d'enseigne pareil, avant d'aller rejoindre leur bande à une table, au bras de Byakuran.

- Konnbanwa ! salua celui-ci en s'asseyant sur la banquette rouge, entraînant la jeune femme. Je vois qu'on est les derniers arrivés.

- Non, il manque encore Shô-chan, contra Graziella.

Loin du chic arboré par Alice, elle avait un short en jean ultra court, des jarretelles et un haut rouge vif accordés avec ses Doc Martens et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Marco, contre qui elle était affalée, était habillé plutôt simplement avec un jean, des baskets et une chemise, une cravate à moitié dénouée venant compléter le tableau de tombeur. Laura avait arrêté son choix sur une robe longue fendue aux motifs bleus compliqués ressortant sur le tissu gris clair et s'était attaché les cheveux en queue-de-cheval sur le côté, croisant les jambes pour montrer des talons conséquents.

- Je vois que tu as enfin fait un effort de tenue, renifla-t-elle en dévisageant Alice.

Cette dernière sourit d'un air hypocrite, oubliant la petite voix qui lui avait dit jusqu'alors d'essayer de faire la paix. Laura était une fille bien, plutôt sympa mais un peu trop possessive. Elle l'appréciait en tant que copine, certes, pourtant, il manquait ce petit quelque chose qui les aurait fait devenir amies. Donc, elle n'allait certainement pas prendre de pincettes avec elle.

- Konnbawa, salua Shôichi en sortant de nulle part. Oh, Alice, tu es vraiment venue !

Il s'assit sur une chaise près de Byakuran, surprenant Alice par la classe qu'il dégageait : chemise blanche, petite veste marron et pantalon noir lui allaient bien. Elle ne l'imaginait vraiment pas venir en soirée…

- Bonsoir, vos commandes ? demanda un serveur une fois qu'ils furent tous installés.

Les réponses voguèrent entre saké, vodka et tequila, le tout en cocktails. Ils commencèrent donc à bavarder joyeusement, tous en même temps, rigolant parfois et disant n'importe quoi souvent. Byakuran ne lâcha pas sa voisine, son éternel sourire amusé aux lèvres, tout en enfilant verre sur verre.

- Je vais fumer une clope, déclara soudain l'étudiante en langues.

- Je t'accompagne.

Laura s'était levée, enfilant sa veste pour ne lui laisser aucun échappatoire. L'homme à la chevelure neige parut ne pas remarquer le malaise soudain tandis que les autres échangeaient des regards interdits. Que faire ? Les laisser s'étriper ou envoyer quelqu'un pour les ramasser à la petite cuillère ?

- Je vous rejoins plus tard, s'écria Graziella en se collant un peu plus à Marco. Il me faut encore un autre verre pour que je ne caille pas en sortant.

La question était réglée. Même si le Japonais se tenait le ventre en sentant les ennuis venir, il ne bougea pas de sa place et se remit à bavarder avec Byakuran sans voir le bref éclair passer dans les yeux violets. Alice enfila son petit caraco avec l'idée qu'elle allait avoir rapidement froid et se prépara au pire. Une fois dehors, les deux femmes se mirent à fumer avec nonchalance pour l'une, colère pour l'autre.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Laura.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Putain, arrête de faire ça, tu sais très bien de quoi je te cause ! explosa l'étudiante en japonais. T'as des vues sur Byakuran, tout le monde sait ça. Mais j'étais là avant toi, je suis plus proche de lui, te mêle pas de ça.

- T'en sais rien, grimaça la fille aux cheveux courts en soufflant la fumée par la bouche. Et je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton.

- Te parler sur un autre ton ? Tu plaisantes ?

Laura éclata de rire, à la fois amusée et offusquée.

- Ouvre les yeux, Alice ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant une large bouffée de cigarette. Tu fais partie de notre groupe uniquement parce que Byakuran nous l'a demandé, t'es comme Shôichi : t'es là et personne sait comment te dire de te casser.

- Laura, arrête. Tu es jalouse, tu dis n'importe quoi, tenta la fille en noir.

- Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ? T'es paumée, t'es seule, t'as pas d'amis à part nous ! Même Graziella passe du temps avec toi seulement parce que tu ressembles à sa sœur.

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Oh putain si, récria la jeune femme. T'as le même caractère et à peu près la même gueule. Elle peut pas te laisser en plan vu Catherina s'est tirée une balle parce qu'elle avait pas d'amis !

Alice était blême et ne put s'empêcher de commencer à claquer des dents à cause de la froideur de la soirée, mal à l'aise et de plus en plus enragée contre son amie… enfin, si elle pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça.

- Va coucher avec Marco, tire ton coup avec un mec de la promo mais t'approche pas de Byakuran, siffla la jeune femme.

L'étudiante en langues resta silencieuse un moment, finit par écraser son mégot et parla enfin d'une voix basse mais polaire.

- Tu. N'as. Pas. A me donner d'ordre, articula-t-elle en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, je n'écouterais rien et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que seul Byakuran compte. Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. Tu viens de me balancer des horreurs à la gueule, j'avoue que j'ai très envie de faire pareil mais je ne t'imiterais pas. Ce serait m'abaisser à ton niveau.

Laura allait ouvrir de nouveau la bouche lorsque quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre où il se trouvait pour poser son manteau en cuir sur les épaules d'Alice.

- Ah ah… Je crois que tout a été dit, pas la peine de t'enfoncer, Lau-chan.

Les yeux des deux femmes s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Byakuran !

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille tandis qu'il entourait Alice de ses bras.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre vous deux ces derniers temps, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait de moi, babilla-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je suis plutôt déçu de ce que je viens d'entendre d'ailleurs, Lau-chan. Je te croyais plus gentille que ça.

- Je…

Le regard soudain froid qu'il lui jeta la dissuada de chercher une justification.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, les rues deviennent mal famées pour une femme seule après minuit.

Laura sentit un frisson d'effroi monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle s'en alla aussitôt, ses talons claquant sur les pavés, laissant Alice seule avec le mangeur de marshmallow devant le bar.

- On rentre, Alice-chan ? finit-il par demander. Il commence à faire froid.

- Okay…

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans embûche bien que Byakuran ne lâcha pas la taille de la jeune femme (ce qui ne la gênait plus qu'à moitié). Il agissait normalement, avalant un nombre de verres aussi impressionnants que celui des paquets de bonbons qu'il mangeait par jour. Il termina donc bourré, marmonnant des choses assez indécentes, parfois sans queue ni tête, à l'oreille d'Alice. Celle-ci laissa Marco dévorer la bouche de Graziella, raccompagna Shôichi à sa chambre universitaire et alla chez celui qui avait été son conducteur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs habitait dans un grand appartement qu'il avait autrefois partagé avec son frère jumeau dont il n'avait mentionné l'existence que deux ou trois fois.

L'étudiante enleva les chaussures de son ami, le porta à moitié jusqu'à son lit et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'on la retint par le poignet.

- Reste.

Byakuran avait les yeux à moitié ouverts mais l'énergie qui y brillait pétrifia Alice.

- Byaku-

Il la tira jusqu'à la faire tomber près de lui puis se serra contre elle, la faisant devenir écarlate.

- Bonne nuit, Alice-chan.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il dormait déjà. La jeune femme ne tenta pas de se dégager, enlevant ses chaussures comme elle pouvait et se blottit contre l'étudiant en droit tout en imaginant l'excuse qu'il irait inventer pour justifier sa demande. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, bien plus tard, ce fut en sentant de l'air balayer son visage. Alice ouvrit difficilement les paupières pour trouver Byakuran à quelques centimètres d'elle en train de lui souffler sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommela-t-elle en s'étirant.

Il s'esclaffa, pas inquiet le moins du monde par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Apparemment, il avait dessaoulé et s'était changé en remettant des habits plus ordinaires.

- J'essayais de te réveiller. Il faut croire que tu as trop bu, hier soir, Alice-chan ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant, vite imité par la jeune femme.

- Tu peux parler, c'est moi qui t'ai ramené…

- Et je parie que tu n'étais pas fraîche non plus.

Elle soupira, un mal de crâne lui vrillant les tempes : le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. L'homme à la chevelure neige lui tendit un verre d'eau avec une aspirine, qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

- Je dois aller à l'université, se rappela Alice en se levant.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à ton appartement pour te changer ? proposa son ami.

- Ouais, ce serait sympa, merci.

- A ton service, susurra-t-il en passant à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer le courant électrique passant le long de son dos et le suivit sans rien dire. Ils avalèrent un petit déjeuner (composé essentiellement de sucreries pour lui et de café serré pour elle) avant de redescendre à la voiture et d'aller chez l'étudiante. En dix minutes top chrono, elle s'était changée et revenait avec son sac de cours. Ils repartirent et elle réussit ainsi à arriver avec un quart d'heure d'avance grâce à lui. Pourtant, il ne la laissa pas sortir tout de suite.

- Et le pourboire alors ? gémit-il en faisant la moue tel un enfant gâté.

Alice fronça les sourcils, gênée parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Certes, elle parvenait généralement à comprendre les lubies de son ami mais là…

- Un petit bisou, gémit-il en tendant la joue.

La jeune femme soupira, ayant vraiment l'impression de faire face à un gamin, avant d'avancer les lèvres. Byakuran sourit de toutes ses dents avec satisfaction, tournant la tête au dernier moment pour la prendre par surprise et lui voler un baiser. Alice n'eut pas le réflexe de reculer, elle garda juste les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure dans l'optique de quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle le laissa faire, stupéfaite, abandonnant un peu de sa passivité lorsque leurs langues entamèrent un ballet enflammé. Quand ils se séparèrent, ce fut à bout de souffle.

- Merci du paiement, sourit Byakuran avec une immense satisfaction.

A cet instant, Alice sut qu'elle était perdue. C'était la fin du deuxième acte.

* * *

Le groupe d'étudiants réussit ce semestre malgré les craintes habituelles de Shôichi, puis le suivant, et encore celui d'après. Durant ce laps de temps, la jeune femme partit s'installer chez son nouveau petit ami qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Enfin, à vrai dire, c'était lui qui était venu la chercher au bout d'à peine six mois… Il avait débarqué chez elle au début des vacances de Noël avec des sacs vides sous le bras, traînant Marco et Graziella en renforts.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda la jeune femme encore en pyjama, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

Byakuran avait alors eu ce sourire, l'innocent auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

- On te déménage !

Alice soupira, argumenta, parla agent : rien n'y fit. L'homme à la chevelure neige était buté et capricieux, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que passer les fêtes avec elle. Elle finit par les aider, rangeant ses inquiétudes dans un coin de son esprit. Après cela, ils vécurent pendant un an ensemble, voguèrent de la fac, au bar, jusqu'en boîte de nuit. La bande d'amis (minus Laura qui n'avait pas supporté le couple nouvellement formé et avait demandé à être transféré dans une université japonaise) parlait de plus en plus de l'avenir, du pays nippon, de leurs projets.

- Tant que tu es là, ça ira.

Telle était la réponse, quelque peu nébuleuse, d'Alice. Personne n'avait appris d'où elle venait malgré leurs interrogatoires divers, sa famille ne s'était jamais manifestée, elle se fondait dans la masse sans se plaindre. Même Byakuran ne réussit pas à en savoir plus sur le passé de sa petite amie. Un exploit pour cette dernière ! Après tout, il pouvait être très énervant lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose.

- Maiiiis, Alice-chan, avait-il gémi un jour, pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi ?

Allongé à plat ventre sur le canapé d'angle de leur salon, le jeune homme fixait la jeune femme assise dans son fauteuil en faisant la moue. Elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux, apparemment plongée dans son livre et supportant ses suppliques depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

- Byakuran, on en a déjà parlé.

- Je veux y aller avec toi ! argua le jeune homme en se mettant sur le dos. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à la montagne, j'ai envie de voir de la vraie neige ! Et puis, en plus, on pourra être seuls tous les deux. J'adore les autres mais je préfère passer mes vacances juste avec toi.

- On ne peut pas, grinça-t-elle-même si l'égoïsme de son petit copain la flattait. A part si tu réduis ta consommation de marshmallows de moitié pendant les trois prochains mois…

- … je le ferais !

Alice ricana, un sourire oscillant entre l'amusement et le sadisme aux lèvres.

- J'attends de voir ça.

Elle ne comprit pas par quel miracle il réussit à tenir sa promesse mais toujours est-il qu'ils purent partir pendant une semaine dans un chalet au milieu de nulle part parmi les hauteurs des Alpes. Dans un autre style, il avait aussi usé les nerfs de la jeune femme pour qu'elle stoppe sa consommation excessive de cigarettes. Donnant donnant car il avait fait l'effort de manger moins de bonbons. Byakuran était certes adorable, chaleureux, sympathique et compréhensif, il n'en restait pas moins une tête de mule capricieuse pouvant devenir très dangereuse. Mais malgré cela, Alice ne put se résoudre à se détacher de lui.

Bon sang, qu'elle l'aimait. Avec ses qualités, ses défauts, ses lubies. De la même façon qu'il l'aimait en acceptant son besoin d'écrire ou ses rêveries intempestives, qu'il l'aimait sans lui poser trop de questions sur son passé, qu'il aimait son sourire et sa gentillesse. C'était un amour à peu près aussi guimauve que les sucreries qu'avalait l'homme aux cheveux blancs, néanmoins, il restait bien ancré dans la réalité. Disputes banales de couple et réconciliations sur l'oreiller étaient parfois de mise…

* * *

Ce fut ainsi que débuta le dernier acte. La tragédie.

* * *

Ce mercredi aurait dû être comme les autres. Alice s'était levée après avoir quitté l'étreinte de son petit ami, avait avalé un café, s'était habillée, avait réveillé le dit petit ami en s'équipant de marshmallows pour ne pas subir sa mauvaise humeur (il était neuf heures, bien trop tôt pour se lever selon lui) et le laissa pour aller prendre vers le bus.

- A ce midi ! s'écria la jeune femme en l'embrassant distraitement, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Il agita simplement la main avant de reprendre son activité initiale : plancher sur ses cours (il n'allait pas les apprendre en un claquement de doigt, après tout). Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Alice vivante.

Celle-ci marchait d'un bon pas vers la station de bus à cent mètres de là (« Faisons un geste pour la planète, prenons les transports en commun ! » scandait sans cesse Shôichi) lorsqu'un détail attira son regard en périphérie de sa vision. Un homme, seul entre deux immeubles, l'observait. Pas n'importe lequel, non : un homme au chapeau de fer dont le visage était en grande partie masqué par un loup à carreaux. La jeune femme se figea un instant, son cœur ratant un battement, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. La peur au ventre, elle accéléra en priant pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence jusqu'à ce qu'on pose une main sur son épaule.

- Eh bien, serais-tu en train d'essayer de me fuir, jeune Alice ? chuchota une voix inconnue.

L'étudiante eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le sourire malveillant du dirigeant de la Tri-Ni-Sette. Puis, ce fut le néant.

* * *

Byakuran ne bougea pas de la matinée, grognant un peu lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas au téléphone parce qu'elle l'avait sûrement mis sur silencieux comme de coutume, puis finit par s'inquiéter lorsqu'il reçut des textos interrogateurs de Graziella, Shôichi puis Marco sur l'absence de sa petite amie. Le jeune homme n'attendit pas : il partit à l'arrêt de bus pour poser des questions au chauffeur, appela toutes les personnes pouvant savoir où elle se trouvait, alla au commissariat, fit placarder des avis de recherches dans la ville… rien n'y fit. Alice était introuvable. Alors, lentement mais sûrement, un changement s'opéra.

* * *

Les capacités surhumaines que l'homme aux cheveux blancs avait laissées de côté jusqu'à présent s'épanouirent, laissant place à une formidable capacité de destruction. Il changea d'appartement, trouva rapidement un travail via certains contacts louches dans la mafia et se renferma sur lui-même. Bien sûr, ayant toujours été bon acteur, personne ne fut capable de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point son cœur était meurtri face à l'absurdité de la situation. « Pourquoi ? » était la question qui tournait et retournait dans son esprit. Alice n'avait jamais rien fait de mal malgré le mystère planant sur son passé, il avait pu le lire dans ses yeux ou ses actions. Alors pourquoi ? Les recherches continuèrent, de vaines recherches, glaçant son cœur et obscurcissant son âme. Byakuran en vint à penser que les humains étaient stupides, sans cœurs et ennuyeux : il arrêta de fréquenter aussi souvent qu'il l'avait fait Marco, Graziella et Laura (revenue depuis la disgrâce de sa rivale). Le milieu pourri du droit qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement l'encouragea dans cette idée et il se retrouva incapable de s'amuser, bien qu'un sourire faux cacha toujours son mal d'être.

Seuls restaient les marshmallows. Eux qui l'avaient fait rencontrer Alice dans cette minuscule supérette qui avait depuis fait faillite. Sa consommation devint astronomique tandis qu'il sombrait dans une folie pour l'instant douce mais qui se révèlerait dévastatrice par la suite. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, il attendit. Quelque chose de fou, d'impossible et d'amusant qui le sortirait de ce quotidien. De ces journées sans Alice qui le rendait malade.

Cette chose arriva sous les traits impénétrables d'une Cervello.

- Nous avons enfin trouvé le véritable porteur de l'Anneau Mare du Ciel.

Une phrase décisive, absurde mais limpide de sens. Aussi claire que son esprit embrouillé par la société humaine et son obscurité, par les mondes parallèles et l'absence d'Alice dans ceux-ci. Tout était devenu un jeu, une partie immense dont il avait été pion et deviendrait roi par la force s'il le fallait. Alors son ascension vers le pouvoir, non, sa descente aux Enfers débuta.

Le peu de compassion qu'il gardait encore au début, cette qualité qu'appréciait tant sa précieuse Alice, disparut au profit d'un certain sadisme. Sa force ne fit que s'accroître et Byakuran organisa une famille mafieuse autour de lui : les Gesso. L'anneau Mare le guida dans son amusement jusqu'à lui souffler l'idée de droguer le boss Arcobaleno pour ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter d'un des deux autres joueurs de sa partie. Il crut un temps avoir gagné sur tous les tableaux, oubliant presque l'existence d'Alice, jusqu'à ce de la puissance à l'état brut ne lui remette les idées en place.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Le jeune homme à la chevelure neige détesta d'abord ce gamin innocent qui lui rappelait bien trop ce qu'il avait perdu. Puis, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet après sa défaite : il avait eu tort. Sur toute la ligne. Alice n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il finisse ainsi, elle qui aimait les autres avec une tolérance parfois naïve mais si touchante. Alors, Byakuran retourna voir Uni. Et cette fois, ce fut pour l'aider.

* * *

Loin de ces préoccupations, une Cervello avait du mal à clore ses paupières dans le lit d'un dortoir. Ses sœurs n'avaient pas été affectées par les visions du futur mais elle, si : elle se souvenait clairement être allée voir Byakuran avec un de ses sœurs avant d'entrer au service d'Irie Shôichi qui les avait trahi. Pourquoi seulement elle ? Et pourquoi leur boss avait insisté pour qu'elle garde une bourse au contenu inconnu autour de son cou ? La jeune femme au visage neutre observa une nouvelle fois son pendentif, sachant que quelque chose dans les événements récents avait été oublié sans savoir quoi. Puis, elle souffla par le nez avant de fermer les yeux. Les ordres étaient absolus. Si le jeune Vongola gagnait le combat contre Checker Face, elle irait avec un de ses sœurs lui remettre ce paquet. Sinon, elle se reposerait encore un peu et partirait en mission. Encore et toujours. La femme aux cheveux roses s'endormit sans un bruit, reflet de ses sœurs sommeillant autour d'elle.

Dans le sommeil de la Cervello, une larme coula de sous son loup tandis qu'elle serrait la bourse avec force.

* * *

Le rideau de cette pièce où chaque personnage, secondaire ou principal, avait eu un rôle à jouer, aurait dû tomber. Pourtant, un quatrième acte pourrait prendre place si la Dernière Volonté triomphait…

* * *

**Tomate ? Pas tomate ? OOC ? Dois-je aller me pendre tout de suite ou après vos réactions ? *rire nerveux*******

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


End file.
